Um Garoto Normal
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Um corpinho tão pequeno abrigava sentimentos inquietantes. Como aceitar-se quando o mundo era cruel e tão amedrontador? E como revelar sentimentos que, de certo, não seriam correspondidos? [To Shampoo-Chan]


_**Um Garoto Normal**_

****

**_To Shampoo-chan _**

Para um pequeno rato, eu não sou tão invisível assim. E assim como em minha forma humana, continuo a ser idolatrado. Milhares de animaizinhos semelhantes a mim vêm tocar-me e me ajudar, sem eu precise pedir. Sinceramente, não sei por quê. Um aspecto da maldição que minha família carrega, acredito eu. Com aquele odioso gato também acontece algo parecido. E Shigure entende os uivos noturnos de seus companheiros caninos.

Devo admitir, isso é até certa vantagem. Como também o é o fato de eu poder me esconder e observar coisas que, no meu estado normal, não seriam aconselháveis. Como nesse instante, agachado entre alguns arbustos, enquanto observo a pequena Tohru cozinhando seus famosos 'Onigiris'.

Não demorará muito para chamar a mim e aos outros 2 moradores da casa, servindo seus condimentos em uma bandeja delicada e observando com um sorriso enquanto nós nos servimos.

Qual será o prazer em apenas oferecer sem receber nada em troca?

Pois afinal, ela não precisa mais permanecer na nossa casa. Seu lugar já estava garantido, junto aos parentes. A escolha fora somente nossa em trazê-la para cá, pois a idéia de vê-la longe fora insuportável. Então... Qual é o sentido de tanta benevolência? O que a bondade em excesso traz a uma jovem que perdeu tanto?

Tantas perguntas... Tohru é uma incógnita. E que eu não me importo em decifrar, tenho tempo suficiente.

Uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos cai sobre a testa da garota, que se atrapalha ao tentar afastá-la com as mãos cheias de arroz. O resultado inevitável é o rosto sujo. Ela apenas suspira, mas não deixa de trabalhar. O sorriso não some, a vaidade não se sobressai e nema obriga a procurar um espelho. E Tohru continua bela, mesmo coberta de grãos brancos e com cheiro de alho-poró.

Um leve choque me afeta e sei que não me resta muito tempo. Tenho que buscar minhas roupas para não aparecer na frente dela de maneira impúdica. Só eu sei o quanto ela fica ruborizada e sem-graça quando esses 'acidentes' acontecem.

Saio de meu esconderijo e volto a caminhar pela mata, não demorando a encontrar minhas roupas. Havia me transformado por estar cansado da distância percorrida, e quando ficamos fracos, também estamos sujeitos à transformação. Fico apenas perto delas, esperando o momento de voltar a ser Yuki. O 'principe' adorado por todos na escola. Como se esse título fizesse muita diferença para mim... a única coisa que realmente me importa, que realmente significa algo em todo o mar de perjúrios que é minha existência, está apoiada sobre a pia da cozinha, preparando uma comida apenas pelo prazer de fazê-lo, afinal, ainda estamos muito longe da hora do jantar.

Um espirro inocente e eu novamente viro um garoto normal de 16 anos. Visto minhas roupas com pressa. Quero ser o primeiro a provar os 'Onigiri' quando Tohru nos chamar.

Apresso-me em direção a minha casa, mas subitamente paro ao ver quem se encontra o lado dela dentro do pequeno cômodo. Maldito gato intrometido! E apesar de estar com vontade de interferir, aproximo-me para saber do que eles estão conversando e...

Ei, o queé que estão olhando? Eu sei que é um hábito muito feio espiar, mas eu não posso evitar! Odeio perder o controle perto... perto dela.

"Kyo-kun, por favor, não toque no arroz!".

"Ué, e porque não?", ele ri. "Nós não vamos comer de qualquer jeito?", depois, faz um careta. "Além do que, esse arroz ainda não tem alho. E eu odeio alho!".

Tohru fica encarando Kyo por alguns segundos e eu me pergunto o que ela fará. Lidar com Kyo não é uma tarefa muito fácil e eu particularmente não sou nada bom com isso. Não deixa de me surpreender Tohru,ao separar uma vasilha, pegar um punhado do mesmo arroz e um par de palitinhos. Ela entrega para o gato com um sorriso. "Agora sim, você pode comer á vontade".

Aquele metido fica todoenvergonhado e pragueja uma besteira, afastando-se com o pote. Tenho consciência que ele gosta de Tohru. Ela foi à primeira pessoa que não fazia parte dos Souma a saber de seu segredo e aceitá-lo,encontrando o Kyo por detrás da aparência horrenda de sua maldição. Eu não o considero uma ameaça. Tohru não vai se apaixonar por ele. Ela não _pode _se apaixonar por ele. Não a futuro numa relação desse tipo.

Então, porque eu me sinto tão enciumado? E pior... porque eu ainda mantenho pequenas esperanças quando divido a mesma sina que ele?

"Souma-kun, Shigure-san, Kyo-kun! Os bolinhos estão prontos!".

Como esperado, eu fui o primeiro a aparecer na cozinha. Mantenho meu sorriso, mas agora, me encontro levemente preocupado, enquanto me sento em frente a mesa pequena. Esses sentimentos estão me assustando, pois não sei como contê-los.

Eu poderia gritar e espernear, pois sei que jamais levarei uma vida normal. Não poderei me apaixonar por uma mulher que não pertença ao grupo dos 12. Talvez jamais possa ter filhos ou construir uma família. Uma preocupação realmente relativa para a maioria dos garotos de minha idade. Só que eu não sou como a maioria. E são justamente tais diferenças que fazem com que eu pense num futuro não muito distante. Não sou mais uma criança. Posso não ter acabado o colegial, mas logo, estarei me preparando para um mundo que talvez não me receba com a mesma facilidade com que... que ela me recebeu.

E ela... Tohru também há de crescer e gostará de ter sua própria família. Quando isso acontecer, estarei preparado para encarar a vida que ao lado dela, sempre me pareceu imensamente doce?

"Souma-kun...", ela ainda não perdeu a mania de me chamar assim. Prefiro mesmo que não perca, pois quando ela me chama de Yuki, eu fico corado. Explicando melhor, eu fico indefeso. "Sirva-se. Eu fiz com certa pressa, mas espero que tenha ficado bom".

"Não precisava se incomodar, Honda-san", também não me sinto confortável em chamá-la apenas pelo primeiro nome, como outros fazem. Pego um dos bolinhos e o engulo, percebendo que não estava com fome. Mas que seria uma descortesia negar tão preciosa iguaria, feita com tanto carinho. "Está delicioso".

"Arigatou!", ela sorriu, sentando-se ao meu lado. Depois de alguns segundos a me olhar, pergunta, com gentileza e preocupação. "Daijobu, Souma-kun? Está doente?".

"Iie".

Percebi, no próximo de seus muitos sorrisos, que sem ela em meu caminho, eu não teria rumo e me sentiria perdido. A delicadeza de seu rosto foi formulando uma frase atrevida em minha boca. Antes que ela pudesse erguer-se, seguro seu pulso fino entre minhas mãos igualmente brancas e pergunto, a insegurança traindo-me de vil maneira. "Tohru...".

Ela ficou surpresa. Eu não estou acostumadoa dizer seu nomeassim. "Se... se eu fosse... se eu fosse um garoto normal...", engulo um seco, mas é tarde demais para voltar. "Você ficaria comigo?".

A face pálida adquire vários tons de rosa. Solto-a, podendo escutar com perfeição as erráticas batidas de ambos os corações. Ela desvia o olhar, eu não o faço. Preciso saber o que ela dirá. Mesmo se for apenas para sentir a ferroada potente de uma quase óbvia rejeição. Ou talvez, para receber um sorriso que me encha ainda mais com tolas fantasias.

Só que necessito da resposta. Pois viverei minha vida inteira dependendo dela.

"Oba! Onigiris da Tohruuuuu!".

A tensão é quebrada pelos passos animados de um esfomeado Shigure. Uma parte de mim sente alívio por ter fugido da situação incômoda que criei. A outra, mais temerosa, ainda quer saber o que ela pensa sobre o assunto.

Shigure não demora muito. Pega os bolinhos, agradece em meio aos lábios cheios de arroz mastigado e vai embora, deixando-nos novamente sozinhos. Sem outra alternativa, resolvo me desculpar. Eu não quero que nossa relação mude. "Gomen, Honda-san. Foi uma pergunta indelicada e eu não deveria...".

"So... Souma-kun", ela me interrompe e diz, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. "Você é um garoto normal. E mesmo se não o fosse eu... eu...", o tom dela abaixou-se e se eu não estivesse prestando atenção nada, escutaria. "Eu... gostaria... gostaria muito de ficar com você".

Tohru não permite que eu reaja. Encabulada demais, ela saí correndo em direção as escadarias, trombando com aquele idiota do Kyo, que vem me perguntar. "O que é que disse para ela, ratazana miserável?".

Mas tudo o que faço é ignorá-lo, concentrado demais em nas últimas palavras da garota. Um sorriso muito bobo e completamente sincero desponta em minha face. Eu não espero absolutamente nada do que acontecerá. Sei apenas que as coisas tendem a mudar. Mas... mudanças não são boas?

A que trouxe Tohru para a vida desse indefeso ratinho foi... a melhor que poderia existir.

E pela primeira vez em anos, acredito no que ela me disse: _Que eu sou um garoto normal_.

E que uma garota normal pode me amar também.

* * *

**Hei! **

**Primeira tentativa de Furuba! Espero que tenha ficado bom! \O/**

**Esse é o presentinho que eu havia prometido para Shampoo-chan! Eu sei que ficou bem inocente e meloso, mas espero que tenha te agradado!  
Foi meu intuito ao fazê-lo para você! (Espero não ter pecado nas poucas palavras japonesas, viu? .)**

**E aos outros leitores, muito obrigada!**

Até a próxima! Kisu!


End file.
